Sayaka Mayuzumi
"My name is Sayaka Mayuzumi. Please take care of me." |- | Gender: ♀ Female |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood Type: O' |- |'Birthday: 4/15' |- | Sayaka Mayuzumi ''' is a fictional character in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! She is also Yukie's younger sister. |} Sayaka Mayuzumi '''(也佳 黛 沙) a character introduced temporarily in ''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! S''' in Yukie's "Future with Story S" and is one of the main heroines or love interests for Yamato Naoe in '''Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinasai! A-1. She is also the younger sister of Yukie Mayuzumi and the daughter of Taisei Mayuzumi. Story (Majikoi! A-1) After getting into a fight with her father due to him setting up marriage meetings without consulting her, she leaves the house and stays with Yukie in her dorm over the summer. In the heat of the moment, she lies and says she has a boyfriend. Fearing that her father will push her into marriage if he finds out she was lying, she asks Yamato to be her (pretended) boyfriend to convince Taisei to back off. Appearance Sayaka has with dark green hair like her sister. She has pigtails tied with light green ribbons. She also has pale skin. Personality She is an outgoing person, but not as enthusiastic as Kazuko Kawakami. As a result, she has a charisma that lets her easily make friends. She has a snarky personality and is not afraid to speak her mind, especially to Yukie, which annoys her occasionally. Like her older sister, she can get greatly embarrassed over things, causing her to freak out and mumble to herself. She also has a perverted side to her, which is arguably even greater than Yukie herself. She holds no interest in any of the males around her stating they are all too childish, being attracted to mental maturity. Abilities and Skills Her abilities are in some ways similar to Yukie's, but in other ways, they are also very different. She is quite skilled in martial arts, though not at the level of her older sister. She is also a quite a good cook as stated in her route but again, her skill is less than her sister. However, unlike her sister, she has quite a lot of friends and her social skills are on par with Kazuko, who is also good at socializing with people. In her route, when she met the Kazama family, in the first few weeks her friendship with them was already as good as her big sister, which took her months to get friendly with. She is also much better with electronics, especially with cameras since she likes to take pictures. Her skills include: Sword Expert: Though not as good as Yukie due to not having as much training as her, she is still quite skilled with the way of the sword. Showing fast and powerful strikes, she is shown to be proficient in her family's sword techniques. When she had to fight her father together with Yamato in her route, fighters like Chris and Kazuko were impressed how good she was with the sword despite not being at Yukie's level. Remarkable Speed: '''She is fast enough to dodge Momoyo when she tried to sexually harass her, though Momoyo admittedly held back slightly. When playing soccer, she is fast and agile enough to get through Gakuto despite having no experience in playing the game. '''Growing Strength: Like her sister, she has talent as shown in her route for sports-like activities like soccer. Furthermore, her abilities are impressive enough that, like her sister, she was scouted by the Kuki corporation. Even Hyumu Hellsing has acknowledged her skill. Although he finds her big sister a much better warrior, he has stated that Sayaka has the potential to be very strong in the future. Relationships Yukie'' - Sayaka is close with her older sister, though because of her snarky personality, they occasionally argue with each other, though it is never truly ill-nature. At first, Sayaka thought that her friendship with the Kazama Family was made up because she thought her older sister was lonely. But she is happy that her sister has truly made friends and that she can be friends with them as well. '''Taisei' - Sayaka seems to look at her father like any other daughter. She tends to make fun of him due to his incompetence which electronics. She respects him and is also quite scared of him. Saying he can be quite strict when he wants to be. Gallery Sayaka Mayuzumi.jpg|Sayaka pic in Majikoi A-1 Sayaka Mayuzumi Chibi pic.jpg|Chibi Sayaka Sayaka Mayuzumi Sketch.jpg|Sayaka Sketch Sayaka Mayuzumi Sketches.jpg|More Sayaka Sketches Sayaka Mayuzumi Sketch 2.jpg|Sayaka Sketch 2 Sayaka Mayuzumi Sketch 3.jpg|Sayaka Sketch 3 Yukie and Sayaka Mayuzumi.jpg|Yukie and Sayaka Kazama Family and Sayaka- Summer Festivies.jpg|Kazama Family and Sayaka- Summer Festivities (Majikoi A-1) Sayaka- Funny Blush.jpg|Sayaka looking embarassed Sayaka- Unexpected wake-up.jpg|Sayaka- Unexpected surprise in bed (Majikoi A-1) Yamato and Sayaka- Bike Riding.jpg|Sayaka and Yamato riding a bike together (Majikoi A-1) Sayaka- Blushing.jpg|Sayaka Blushing (Majikoi A-1) Majikoi - Mayazumi Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka enrolled in Kawakami Academy (Majikoi A-1) Sayaka- Entering Kawakami Academy.jpg|Sayaka enrolled in Kawakami Academy 2 (Majikoi A-1) Sayaka- Freaking Out!.jpg|Sayaka- Freaking out! Sayaka- I am not amused!.jpg|Sayaka- I am not amused! Majikoi P Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka Card (Majikoi P) Majikoi P Sayaka 2.jpg|Sayaka Card 2 (Majikoi P) 33055461.jpg Mayuzumi.Sayaka.full.1405119.jpg Maji.de.Watashi.ni.Koi.Shinasai!.full.1405101.jpg Trivia *Like Takuya, Yamato, and her elder sister Yukie, she is also a closet pervert. *After the end credits in her route, she attends the Kawakami school as a first year student. *In her route, when Sayaka has an argument with her sister, whether it's about Matsukaze or any other topic, Yukie always loses the argument especially if Matsukaze himself speaks. *In Yukie's after route in Majikoi! S, it is revealed that Sayaka and Yukie went to a delphinium, which is an aquarium for dolphins, when they were little. Afterwards, Sayaka's dream was to be a dolphin caretaker. Whether that is her dream in her own route is unclear. *Sayaka was first introduced in Yukie's after route in Majikoi! S. However, her appearance is vastly changed in her own route in Majikoi! A-1. *In the final popularity poll on Minatosoft's website for Majikoi! A, of the current female characters in the series, Sayaka is ranked #8. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Heroine Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Love Interests Category:Shimazu Dorm Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S